The Tragedy Between Two Crossed Paths
by Joetheknight406
Summary: What happens when two disaster-scarred souls encounter each other? WARNING- very violent and may be disturbing, and possible lemons much later. read at your own discretion! And with that, enjoy the story!
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning (Prologue)

**This will be my first story ever. I'm picking up where Deffconm, the original creator left off. Out of respect for them, I will leave the chapters that they had made somewhat intact. If you somehow have not checked him out, you should, he's really good. Beware that all of their content – as well as most of mine – is only suitable for mature audiences. You have been warned, so don't come crying to me if you don't heed my warning and lose your innocence. Anyways, enough of my ramblings, onto the story!**

 **Key**

" **Text" = Speech**

 **(** _ **Text)**_ _ **Thought**_

 **-POV-**

 **[Time] = Time setting/Time lapse**

 **{Speech} = Telepathy**

 **And away we go!**

-Christian-

[Present]

Another day just like any other, with nothing special happening in the previous or next one. My life is so bland lately due to so many things happening in such a short amount of time, it's like every second is an hour. I've been through so much misery in these past years, but had the perfect life when I was born.

[2 years ago]

I was born on October 8th, 21XX, from a professional sportsman (Dad), and a Pokémon trainer (Mom). My dad plays for a professional soccer club to support us. He has some good skill, and great ball control for passing onto his teammates. He is one of the best in the team, known for his great leadership and tactical strategies, which earned him a spot as captain. He had a really outgoing personality, making him quite cocky at times, but he was still fun to be with, and was a great dad. He was my idol, I looked up to, and wanted to be like him. The sport looked fun to play, so I asked him if he could teach me. He told me I have to wait until I was 10. My mother was a fantastic trainer and has beaten numerous challengers with her Pokémon. She is more outgoing than my dad, but also calm and serene. She has had some exciting times before, and loves to play with her Pokémon. She taught me everything about Pokémon, such as their types, power, abilities, moves, where they can be found and so much more. During my early pre-teen years, I would play soccer every other day, and between those days, I would study about Pokémon usually by myself or with my mom. I made a couple of friends along the way. Some wanting to play sports, not just soccer, others wanting to travel the globe to catch 'em all, and some even crazy enough to try and do both! It was great. It was life.

[1 year later]

But… I guess nothing lasts forever, huh? When I turned 14, I thought it would be an awesome day, until my dad got into some hot water and was diagnosed with… cancer. It tore me and my mom apart, a birthday gift that would stab me in the heart and scar me for life. Seeing how fit my dad was, I thought he was invincible and that nothing could stop him. Apparently my dad had something called the Li-Fraumeni Syndrome, which causes a mutation in the TP53 gene, increasing the chances of many types of cancer, such as: soft tissue sarcomas, breast cancer, leukemia, lung cancer, and so on. What my got was Leukemia, which hit his physique like a truck. He couldn't support his club anymore, so he was forced to retire. He went through chemotherapy by taking some drugs that would destroy cancer cells. We were praying and hoping that he would recover.

[Months later]

I was startled awake by my mom yelling at my dad; he was lying in my mom's arms, dying. I quickly rushed across the living room and knelt down next to my dad. I examined him. His skin was paler than an Absol's fur, his breathing was slow and shallow, and his heartbeat was fading.

"Mom, should… should we call the hospital?" I my mom frantically. She didn't say a word, continuing to sob and hold my dad close to her.

"I'm going to get the phone," I said in a hurry. I proceeded to sprint towards my room and got my transceiver.

"Hello, this is Nurse Joy, how may I be of service?"

I responded quickly, nearly cutting her off at the end "I need an emergency transport to the Poke center for my father, IMMEDIATELY!" I saw her shouting away from the screen

She then turned back to the screen and said, "We will be there right away." She then promptly ended the call.

[2 weeks later]

We were called in by Nurse Joy, who said it was important. "His vitals are steady, but are deteriorating. He doesn't have much time left, so now would be the time see him before he passes."

My mom and I both nodded solemnly. We entered the bleach-white room. I almost puked at what I saw; he had gotten MUCH worse overnight. His breaths were so shallow, he had to wear a breathing mask. His eyes glazed over and foggy. But worst of all was the rest of his body; there was no trace left of the well-built muscles he once had, skin wrapped around mostly just bone, with a small section of flesh in between. He was so thin, I could see his veins clear as day. He was hooked up to multiple machines, including a heart monitor.

Beep..beep..beep..beep..

"H-Harold… Oh God…" My mother managed to utter the words, her hands clasped around her mouth.

My dad's eyes brightened up a bit, and slowly turned his head towards us, eliciting a small smile upon seeing us. "Isn't it customary to… knock before entering?" His voice was muffled by the mask, but we still heard him. I couldn't help but feel a bit better. I smiled a bit as my mom and I walked over to each side of him.

He reached his hand out to me, albeit shakily, and I instantly hold it in mine. "Son… you have grown up… I believe… it's time for you to move on. This will be the last few moments… of my life… so I have to say… something to you before I… die," he said with a downed face.

"Christian… my son… please do me a solid… and take over my position."

"What?"

"Join my team and take my position to pass on my legacy. I've seen you play, and you've improved almost to the point of surpassing me," he said with a chuckle trying to bring the mood up. He coughed a couple times.

Beep….beep….beep….beep….

"You can do this, Christian… please, for me," he pleaded.

"OK, dad. For you," I said, tearing up.

My dad then turned to my mom and comforted her to ease her crying. She stopped soon afterward and looked up, tears covering her face.

"Honey… it's time for you… to take care of our son. We planned ahead of this… just in case of any bad… scenario that might happen… right?" he said with a smile. She nodded.

Beep…..beep…..beep…..beep…..

"You know what to do… so please just take care of him… and never leave his side." She just nodded once more.

"Well son… it's sad, but some good things have to come to an end. I just… wish I had more time to enjoy my life… with my wonderful family." He pulled us together for a hug, crying, seemingly from the inevitable.

Beep…..…..beep…..…..beep…..…..beep…..…..

"I will see you both again… in a better place. I… love you… so… mu..ch…"

I watched as the last bit of life left his eyes as they became dilated and clouded over, staring at the ceiling. "Dad? Dad?" I shook him a bit "No… nonononono! DADDY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, my soft child side showing up.

My mom prepared for a funeral…

_flat line_

-Kirlia-

[Present]

( _... Those humans… someday they will pay for what they have done to my parents._ ) I woke up from my sleep, ending a nightmare about when my parents were captured by those damn humans. I stood up from the firm ground and stretched, groaning after the dream I had; a memory that will scar me for life. I look up at the rising golden sun, squinting my eyes, protecting them from the sunlight. I look up and say to myself:

"When is my suffering going to end?"

[About 4 months ago]

I was playfully running across the grass, with my mom and dad following behind me. I was running away from them, but still within reach.

"Don't go too far, Kirlia!" my mom said.

"Yeah, just make sure we can see you and at least feel your presence," my dad said. I already went through the bushes and almost got lost, but I can feel that my parents aren't too far because I can sense their presence with my psychic abilities. Then I heard rustling in the bushes. I turned quickly to my right, and the rustling got closer. I ran away as fast as I can, and as soon as I left, I heard footsteps crunching across the grass and leaves. Then, I heard a voice.

"Come on, let's get that Pokemon!"

"Let's go, it's getting away," I heard another voice shout.

I dashed right through the bush and see my parents walking slowly towards the path they were taking. I shouted to get their attention,

"MOMMY! DADDY! SOMETHING'S CHASING ME!" I shouted this just before something caught me by my leg.

"COME HERE, YOU LITTLE POKEMON! YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY FROM TEAM ROCKET LIKE THAT!" A big, bulky human boomed.

My dad extended his arm blade, launching a big psycho cut at the human. As soon as his grip loosened, I escaped and ran straight into my mother's arms so that she could carry me. The man was yelling in agony as the psycho cut hit his face, the sound and smell of sizzling flesh resonating within the air. When the human moved the hand off their face, the only detail that my attention was directed to was the large severe burn running from his temple, through his eye, making it leak viscous liquid, down to his chin. I can sense the emotions flowing out of his mind; pain, anger, revenge, and hostility.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" The human charged at my dad trying to punch him, but he dodged it by teleporting behind the human, using close combat directly on the spine, knocking the human forward.

"GO! I'll hold them off!" My dad yelled.

"NO! I'm NOT going to leave you!" My mom yelled in despair.

"GO! I'LL BE FINE, AND FIGHTING UNTIL I DIE!" He yelled back. As if to emphasize his point, he blocked a kick from another human using psychic, and sent him flying into a tree.

Crying profusely, my mom turned and ran into the forest, seeing my dad for possibly the last time in my life. We ran and ran, until she stopped and started panting. She then ran some more, after hearing heavy footsteps behind us. We kept running, and she managed to teleport a short distance away, until my mom finally collapsed.

"I can't… run… anymore," she said in between breaths, "You're… gonna… have to… run… without me."

"No, mother, I don't wanna leave you," I said, hugging her tightly.

"GO SPREAD OUT AND FIND THAT GARDEVOIR! I bet Giovanni would love to add another powerful psychic to his roster!" We heard someone shout.

"There's no time. I'm gonna fight them. You just run, teleport, hide, if you need to!" She told me, while getting up.

"NO, MOTHER!" I said, hugging her with tears streaming down my face.

"I'm sorry… but you need to grow up to be strong like me someday. They will find us soon anyway, but I can take them down. Just run and teleport far away from here, and don't stop." She said, comforting me.

"Ok…" I said crying, "I will… *sniff*"

"Good Kirlia, be strong for me, please." She said. She then kneeled down to give me one last hug.

"OK, mom. I'll be strong, just like you." I said, tears reemerging from my eyes.

"Excellent. Now don't waste time and go. Run!" She said to me before standing up again, and turning around. She began levitating, her dress rippling, as her hands glowed a faint blue with psychic energy.

Without any hesitation, I ran, seeing my mother for the last time, seeing her going to fight those humans. I started hearing psychic blasts, explosions, humans yelling in agony, and then a scream. I kept on running and running, teleporting from time to time. Further and further away from the horrors of what happened behind me. I just kept running, and running and running…

 **Man that was WAY longer than the original. And just in case you were wondering because you either didn't read the author's note in the beginning, or just forgot, I did receive permission to take over responsibility of this story. Seriously, though, if you like this, then you should go check out Deffconm. Deffconm's friend was the one who helped him start this story in the first place. I'm gonna say it again, and probably many more times in the future, credit for the original goes to Deffconm and his friend. This has been Joetheknight406, see y'all in the next one. (p.s. yes, I know ''y'all'' isn't proper English, but I like saying it anyway! HMPH! *pouty face*)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Unexpected Savior

**Hey there! Sorry this took so long, I had a lot of things happen the past few months. I was working on my other story as well, and finding a beta reader for it. I was also a bit lazy. Yeah, I won't make any other excuses. If you have any questions about me, or the stories, PM me, and I'll see to answering it. And if it's a recurring question, I'll just answer via authors note (a.k.a. this section here.) If you have a suggestion for one of my stories, for example a certain event to happen, or a certain character to appear, then PM me the details, and I'll see whether or not it would be a good fit. And with that, the Key is in chapter one (if you need it), and lets get a move on.**

 **I own neither Pokémon (which belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak) nor the original story concept (which belongs to Deffconm.)**

-Christian-

[Present, September 13th, 2056, 1:56 p.m.]

After the incident, my inspiration took a huge hit, making me way less energetic about playing sports. Recently, my coach allowed me to take some time off, which was really nice of him. The problem was, I didn't have anything planned. _(I guess I could just go wherever my mom-)_

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my mom's voice coming from downstairs, "Hey, Christian?" I put down the book I was reading and called towards the door, "Yeah?" "I'm heading out of town to my friend's son's birthday party, wanna come," she asked.

 _(Never mind, then.)_ I didn't want to go to any kind of event, because chances were that when people saw me, they would flock around me and try to console me, and I honestly just wanted some peace. "Nah, I'm good," I replied.

"Oh, ok. What will you do while I'm gone, then," she asked.

I thought for a bit. _(What WILL I do? I guess if I want peace and quiet, then I could go camping... Yeah! Plus, some pokemon make great companions! And since we live right next to Pinwheel Forest, it'll be easy to find a place to set up camp!)_ "I think I'll go camping in Pinwheel Forest," I answered.

After a moment of silence I see her enter my doorway, "Well alright, but make sure you watch out for aggressive wild pokémon," she warned, pointing in my direction. She walked over to my bed and kissed my forehead, smiling, "I love you, make sure you pack the essentials!"

I smiled back, "Love you too! I will!" I watched as she headed back towards the door, when a question popped in my head, "Hey, when are you going to be back," I asked.

She stopped and thought for a minute before turning to me, "Well, my friend lives all the way in Johto, so I will be out for around a week. I assume you know what to pack?"

 _(A week!? I guess she'll stay over there for a few days before coming back. That gives me plenty of time to prepare.)_ "Okay!" My mom had recently made a list of items that I should have at all times when I left somewhere, in case of an emergency. I needed the house keys, my tranceiver, it's solar charger, a can of pokémon repellent, a few poke balls, a couple full heals, a first aid, and an insulated, weather-resistant blanket.

"Okay, then! Just remember, stay safe, and out of trouble! I'll see you next week," she exclaimed as she walked back downstairs. When I heard her close the front door, I looked out through my window and watched her ride her bike towards Castelia City.

 _(I have a feeling that this is gonna go amazingly! I'll be able to relax, enjoy the sights of nature, possibly have smores... alone. That's sad now that I think about it. Oh well! Maybe a few pokémon would like to join me!)_ I was so deep in my thoughts, I had completely forgotten about the book in my hands and dropped it. I watched as it tumbled off the bed, and shut upon landing on the floor, one thing coming across my mind, _(Crap. I don't remember what page I was on.)_

[3 hours later, 5 p.m.]

I finished packing up my essentials and then some, as well as packing a picnic dinner. I needed all the daylight I could get if I wanted to find a good spot to settle in.

It actually didn't take me that long to find a nice spot. A little ways in, the trees parted enough to fit a campfire in there without catching any of the leaves on fire, as well as my tent and picnic. I dug a small hole with my folding multipurpose shovel, and lined the edge with stones, as a makeshift fire pit. I set up my tent and laid out the picnic. I saw some pokémon just outside the clearing, watching me with curiosity as I worked. when I was finished, I decided to go to the outer part of the forest, where I could easily get smaller twigs and branches for the fire.

-Kirlia-

I was sore from walking all day. I had been looking for food, but all the berry bushes were either already picked clean, or were in the process of doing just that. My stomach growled so loudly, it shook me. And then, I caught a whiff of something good. It smelled unusual, but it still smelled great, and I was so hungry, that I didn't care how weird it was, as long as it was edible.

I followed the scent as best as I could, and came across a strange sight. In the small clearing, there was a hole, a weird sructure that I've never seen before, and many containers of some sort laid out on some sort of sheet. I realized that the smell was coming from an item in an opened container. My legs ached in protest as I hurried over. The sheet was quite soft, but I was more focused on the good-smelling item. I examined the item. It was soft, had a light brown color, was wrapped in some kind of thin material, and was topped in some kind of cream.

I tried to take a bite out of it, but found that I couldn't get through the wrapping. I peeled the wrapping off roughly, causing many crumbs to fall onto the sheet. _(Whoops. I guess that's why it was wrapped up.)_ I didn't dwell on it long as I took a large bite out of the item, and I was blown away by the delicious flavor. It was like nothing I'd ever eaten!

I began to devour it, but only got halfway through before I heard footsteps behind me. I swiftly turned around, my eyes bulged when I saw what was behind me. It was a human. He had dark brown hair, and hazel eyes that were slightly wide from surprise. He wore a dark blue shirt under a grey coat, dark green cargo pants, and thick grey shoes. He was also carrying a large stack of sticks in his arms. I stood there, frozen, scared. _(Oh god... This was THEIR food, and I ate it! He's going to kill me for stealing his food, I'm sure of it! What should I do, what should I do? I don't know any powerful moves, so there's no way I can beat him! I guess I have to rely on luck. Let's hope I have enough energy to at least pull one move off.)_

-Christian-

I stood there, staring at this kirlia that was eating the cupcake. Neither of us were moving, I didn't want to startle them with any sudden movements. It was thin, dangerously so. Even if they were starving, eating human food could make them very sick, which could kill them depending on how starved and exhausted they were.

 _(What's a kirlia even doing here? Ralts aren't native to this part of Unova. Anyways, that doesn't matter right now. Right now, I need to make sure their stomach is gonna be okay.)_ I smiled warmly as I crouched down to the kirlia's level. "Hey there, little kirlia. I don't want you to worry, but- AAAGGHH!" My head throbbed with searing pain as the kirlia launched **Confusion** at me.

I fell to my knees as I clutched my temple. I saw them run into the forest as fast as their legs could carry them. I tried to stand, but fell right back down. It looked like the world was spinning, several copies of a single image each going a different direction in my vision. _(Fuck, I'm confused.)_ I started crawl on all fours, as quick as I could, but even then, I kept falling over. (Ghaa, _this is like trying to fly a wailord!)_ I finally reached my bag, where I kept the full heals. Except it was zipped up. I tried grabbing the zipper, but every time my hand would either miss or lose it's grip. _(IT'S FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE!)_ After a few more tries, I finally opened my backpack, and got one of the full heals. I sprayed my face, praying that it will work quickly. A few moments later, my confusion dissipated, and I raced in the direction that I was certain they fled to.

-Kirlia-

I needed to keep on running. _(Thank Arceus he got confused, it should slow them down enough for me to get away.)_ All of a sudden, I felt a burning sensation in my stomach. It felt so horrible, that I doubled over. _(What's happening? Was that thing poisoned?)_ My throat burned as my stomach ejected everything. After a few dry heaves, I fell to my side. I couldn't move, and began crying. "D-Dammit. Those humans... They really did poison me. Why must they always be so callous?" My vision began to lose focus and fade. I smiled, "Good thing I ran out of energy, because now, the poison will have no problem killing me. I won't have to live in this wretched world anymore. I don't have to see another damned human face again. Mommy... daddy... I'll be with you again soon." Just as I blacked out, I faintly heard someone calling out my name.

I woke up in a very strange-smelling white room. _(Am I finally dead?)_ I tried to get up, but to no avail, my limbs wouldn't respond, and felt sore. _(If I feel sore, then... I didn't die...)_ I heard a periodic beeping coming from my right. I looked over, and there was a machine that had multiple strands coming out of it, each connected to a different part of my body. The machine was also displaying multiple numbers, each next to a strange moving picture, none of which I understood the purpose of. The only one that I was even able to guess the function of was the double-spiked line. Each time the machine beeped, two spikes would appear on the right on the top and bottom of the otherwise straight line, which would then start sliding left to make way for the next set of spikes. After a little while of just lying there, I noticed that whenever I felt my heart beat, the machine would do its thing. _(Is it... showing my heartbeat?)_

I looked over to my right, and my heart sped up, as did the machine. There, sitting on some kind of weirdly shaped object, was the human I ran from, before I blacked out. He was snoring softly as his head hung so low, it looked painful. I began to cry quietly, "Dammit! Not only am I still alive in this hell, the humans have now undoubtedly trapped me." I screwed my eyes shut as I cried harder, having heard stories from other pokémon about how humans trap us in a tiny ball and force us to fight each other. _(I don't want to fight other pokémon,_ _what if I kill them? What if they kill ME!? If they do kill me, I want it to be quick, or at least with an ice-type move. I heard freezing to death is one of the most comfortable ways to end your life.)_

After a minute or so, I heard the human say, "Woah, hold on, why are you crying?" My eyes shot open, and stared at his.

-Christian-

I slowly opened my eyes as I woke up in the chair. I lifted up my head and tilted it from side to side, popping it. _(Argh... Leave it to me to sleep so awkwardly.)_ I looked over to the kirlia that I brought here, and saw that they had streaks of tears lining their cheeks. I was instantly worried again. "Woah, hold on, why are you crying," I asked. Their eyes bolted open, as they spun their head around in my direction. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" They didn't answer, they just laid there, staring at me with fear in its eyes. I saw this, and tried to comfort it, "Hey, don't worry, I only want to help you, you don't have to be afraid of me." I gave them a warm smile. They seemed so soften slightly for a second, but returned to her frightened state immediately afterwards. I sighed. I was at an impasse. On one hand, I didn't want to release her back into the wild, because of how weak from recovering from starvation she was, and on the other hand, she seemed deathly afraid of me, so I didn't know how she would feel about staying with me. _(Why am I not asking the kirlia? It's her decision to make.)_

Just then, Nurse Joy came in with a clipboard and a honedge-shaped pen. "Ah! I see that the kirlia is awake! That's good," she exclaimed as she scribbled a few things on her clipboard. She asked a few questions, and jotted something else down. "Alrighty then," she started saying, after clicking the 'handle' of her pen, "since her health and nutrient levels are stable now, she just needs to walk around for about a day. Three days of laying in a hospital bed can do a number on your muscles. So, you two can return home after we complete a few final checkups."

I chuckled, saying, "Oh, no, she actually doesn't belong to me. I found her out in Pinwheel Forest. Plus, I'm not a pokémon trainer."

At first she was confused, probably due to how kirlia aren't native here, but then she smiled. "Oh, that's okay. You don't need to be a trainer to have a pokémon, it only allows you participate in official gym and tournament battles. It also saves you the work of doing some paperwork each time you catch a pokémon, which, by the way, you'll have to do if you decide to take her in," she explained.

I pondered my thoughts from earlier, for a minute or so. "Well," I started, and _paused_ as I glanced towards the kirlia. She still looked scared out of her mind, maybe even more so, now that Nurse Joy was here. "I'll let her decide," I said. I turned towards the kirlia, "What do you say? Do you wanna stay here with these people until you get better," I said gesturing towards Nurse Joy, "or do you wanna stay with me until you get better? It's your choice," I said, patiently awaiting her answer.

-Kirlia-

 _(They're asking what I want? Well...)_ I looked towards the human with light brown hair and dark green eyes. _(He must've brought me here. Why? I bet this is some kind of trick. Although...)_ I looked over at the human with pink hair and blue eyes. _(Their constant smile is really creepy. Plus, )_ I looked back at the shorter human _(If what I can gather is true, then they're the one who saved me. Even if it is just to enslave me.)_

-Christian-

The kirlia's eyes darted back and forth between Nurse Joy and I, before eventually resting their haze on me. Her eyes locked onto mine as she lifted her hand and pointed towards me.

 _(H_ _ooray! I'll be able to find out why she was so scared of me, and why she was crying.)_ "Welp, I guess that settles that," I said looking toward Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy smiled again, "Alright! Then, if you could come with me to the front desk, we can fill out some paperwork and assign her to you right away."

"Okay," I responded, before looking down at the kirlia, "I won't be long, okay? Just hold on for a sec."

I followed Nurse Joy out the door and down to the front desk. From behind the desk, she pulled out a stack of papers around an inch tall. _(Oh, God. This is gonna take a while.)_

[1 hour later, 6:12 p.m.]

I handed the now finished papers over to Nurse Joy. _(Finally!_ _That took longer than I would've liked.)_

She took them and placed them in a drawer that I couldn't see. She looked back up at me and clasped her hands together, "Okay! Now, you can capture her, and he on your way," she said as she placed a pokéball on the desk.

I took it and nodded in thanks with a smile before walking down the hall, towards the kirlia's room. I poked his head through the doorway and looked at the kirlia. She was asleep, but her face was contorted as though she were in pain. _(She's not dreaming of rainbows, that's for sure. I better go wake her up.)_ I quickly walked over to the bed, and gently shook her out of the nightmare.

Her crimson eyes opened slowly at first, but shot open almost immediately after. She then bolted upright with a sharp gasp. Her gaze darted around the room, and her breaths came in rapid short bursts.

"Calm down, it was only a nightmare, don't worry," I said as I tried to place my hand on her shoulder. The moment she felt me touch her, she jumped, and twisted her head in my direction. Once she saw me, she softened, albeit very slightly. I smiled to try and comfort her. "Don't worry, it was just a nightmare."

-Kirlia-

 _(A nightmare? Thank goodness. But... at least they were about end my suffering in the nightmare.)_ I noticed the human was holding a red and white ball. I pointed to it and gave him a confused look. "You're wondering what this is? It's a pokéball. It makes it easier for pokémon to travel by storing them inside."

I freaked out when I heard the last part. _(I CRUSHES ME!? How does that make travelling better?)_ I suddenly hear the human chuckling. Before I could question why, they spoke up. "I can probably guess what you're thinking, and no, it doesn't crush you. It turns you into some form of energy, and leaves you very much alive." I calmed down, but I was still skeptical. _(It turns me into... energy? How in the... how would I stay alive with no body?)_

"Well, it's time to head home, so do you want to stay in the pokéball for tonight, just to get used to it," they asked as he held the ball in front of me. _(Well... just to see how it turns me into energy)_ I looked up to them and nodded.

"Okay then, just press that button in between the two colors," they said, pointing to the small protrusion on the front. I did as I was told, and when I pressed it, it snapped open and shot a red beam straight at my face. When it connected, I blacked out instantly.

-Christian-

It shook three times, and pinged, signalling that the kirlia was caught. Suddenly, the pokéball spoke up in a robotic female voice, saying, {THIS POKÉBALL IS NOT YET REGISTERED TO ANYONE. PLEASE REGISTER BY SCANNING FINGERPRINT. TO DO SO, PLACE THUMB ON THE BUTTON FOR APPROXIMATELY TEN SECONDS.} I was surprised. _(Wow. I never knew a pokéball had to be registered to people. I guess that's how they know who to register the pokémon to.)_ I put my thumb on the button and waited. I watched as a red line slowly moved up and down the button a couple times. After a little bit, the pokéball spoke up again, {SCAN COMPLETE. THIS POKÉBALL IS NOW REGISTERED TO USER: CHRISTIAN S. FREDRICKSON. TO CHANGE USERS, PLEASE PRESS AND HOLD THE BUTTON UNTIL IT GLOWS BLUE. THEN, PLEASE ALLOW PERSON #2 TO REPEAT REGISTRATION PROCESS. HAVE A GOOD DAY.}

 _(Well then. I guess that's it. I better get home.)_ I waved to Nurse Joy as I left the pokécenter. I decided to take a slight detour to my house in order to gather up all my camping gear. When I got to the camp site, I noticed most things were as I left them, aside from the disappearance of the entirety of the sticks that I had gathered, and and a few swadloon that I had to shoo out of my sleeping bag. I packed everything up, putting the pokéball in my bag, and headed home.

Once I reached the inside of my house, I reheated some of my food for dinner, then got ready for bed. I took the pokéball out of my backpack, and placed it on my nightstand. I got comfortable in bed and stared at the ball for a while.

 _(I wonder what it's like in there. Oh well. I should probably tell my mom what the kirlia is like before she gets home, so that she doesn't give the poor thing a heart attack with her bombastic personality.)_

* * *

 **Alright, another chapter down! Each chapter of my stories gets longer each time I create a new one. At this rate, I'll be writing 20,000 words per chapter by the time I reach chapter ten. I didn't actually do the math, I just did a very rough estimate. Like always, I will listen to all constructive criticism. And please, don't sugarcoat it. I would much rather you be blunt with me. Don't worry, I can handle it. This has been Joetheknight, I'll see y'all next time.**


End file.
